


It started out so innocently...

by redjellybean



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, First Meetings, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redjellybean/pseuds/redjellybean
Summary: You're the new assistant to Jeffrey Padalecki at a hospital in Austin, TX after you have relocated from California.  Jeffrey invites you to a pool party hosted by his brother, Jared.  Things inevitably heat up between you two time and time again until... maybe.... you end up together.  *No disrespect, of course, to Gen*





	It started out so innocently...

“Hey!” You heard a voice behind you, pausing to turn off the sink before turning around with a smile.

“Hi there,” you replied, drying your hands with a paper towel.

“What are you doing this weekend?” 

“Probably more unpacking,” you said with an exaggerated grimace, tossing the paper towel into the waste bin. You had just moved here after applying for and being offered the position of an orthopedic surgeon assistant. You were lucky enough that the surgeon you primarily worked with was a lot easier to get along with than previous surgeons. His name was Jeffrey Padalecki. You still couldn’t spell his name right… was it Polish?

Jeffrey perched a hip on the sink next to you.

“If you find need a break from that, my brother is back in town and he's throwing a small BBQ party to mark the start of his off season I wanted to extend an invite, since you’re still new to the area.”

That much was true. You’d been here nearly a month, but you weren’t incredibly outgoing or social so you’d spent your time going back and forth between organizing your new life here in Texas and picking up extra shifts at the hospital.

Jeff seemed to sense your hesitation and goaded you with a mocking smile.

Pushing away from the sink, he teased “You know what, it is a pool party. Since you’re from California, I’m sure you wouldn’t deign to swim in a lowly Austin pool. No obligations to go, maybe just forget the invitation…”

You teased your lip worriedly, pulling down your sleeves in a nervous gesture while you gave an amused huff of laughter.

“Yeah, California… but I was never a beach girl by no means. What’s the address?” you asked before you lost what little confidence you had.

Jeff paused and gave you a half smile. 

“I’ll text it to you. Tomorrow at 2, bring a swimsuit.”

“Anything else? BYOB?”

Jeff laughed.

“Nah, just bring yourself. We tend to go all out with our start of the summer parties. We’ll have too much booze as it is.”

“Salad? Dessert? I don’t want to be a burden.”

“Just you, a swimsuit, and maybe a change of clothes.”

“Ok, thanks!” you said, feeling slightly excited. “I appreciate the invite.”

“See you tomorrow,” Jeff said, saluting you with two fingers before turning to leave.

\----------------

Despite Jeff’s warning that you didn’t need to bring anything, you still felt odd showing up to a party without bringing anything and had decided to blend up a pitcher of dragon fruit and strawberry margaritas. You’d worn a black romper with red flowers and short sleeves over your swim suit, a pair of tan flat sandals on your feet. You had your sun glasses on as you gazed down at your feet, nerves making you bounce lightly from foot to foot while you waited for the door to open after your know.

“Hey!” said Jeff, opening the door. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair swim trunks, and holding a corona with lime in one hand. Jeff looked good, you couldn’t deny it, but you also knew he was getting pretty serious with a second-grade teacher at the local elementary. Best to keep your gaze at eye level. You didn't want to lose the only friend you'd made since moving to Texas.

“Hi!’ you said back with a smile, pushing the sunglasses off your face and up into your hair. “I um, brought margaritas.”

Jeff laughed. “I told you, you didn’t need to bring anything, but thanks! Come in!” he said, holding the door open wider and motioning for you to follow.

You did so, stepping inside and glancing around.

For a party, there weren’t a lot of people here. You could hear some voices coming from the open sliding glass door behind the kitchen. Some of the voices sounded like they belonged to children and you smiled. 

“My bro's kids are staying with him for the weekend so it’s a little rambunctious out there right now.”

“That’s great,” you said with a smile, really meaning it. “I love kids.” Adults for the most part intimidated you, but you always got along with children immediately. Something about their endless imaginations and boundless energy made you feel so happy and content.

“Good! ‘Cuz Jensen and Dani’s kids are here too.”

“Jensen?” you asked, setting the pitcher down on the kitchen counter.

“My brother’s buddy. And his wife. They have 3 kids.”

You nodded, absorbing this information. “And your brother has…?”

“Uncle Jeff, be on my team!” cried a happy voice from the sliding glass door. You turned to see a little boy of about seven standing at the door, dripping from head to toe with pool water. He had dark brown hair and the cutest inquisitive expression you had ever seen.

“Go ahead,” said another voice, this one belonging to a very beautiful, dark-haired woman in a sultry red sundress and a floppy straw hat. “I’ll make our new arrival feel welcome.”

“Thanks,” Jeff said, setting down his beer and swinging his nephew up into his arms as he headed towards the pool.

“Uh, hi,” you said nervously, extending your hand. “I’m y/n”

“I’m Danneel,” the woman said with a laugh, ignoring your hand and pulling you in for a hug. You returned the hug with a smile, feeling more at ease than you had since accepting the invitation.

“You work with Jeff at the hospital,” she stated rather than asked.

“I do,” you confirmed with a nod. You watched as she pulled two margarita glasses down from a shelf.

“Thanks for bringing margaritas! Mind if I dig in?”

“Of course not,” you said smiling. Danneel filled both glasses to the rim and you accepted the proffered glass.

“To new beginnings!” she said with a smile, and you paused with a questioning look. She laughed. “Sorry, we are all very nosy here. And Jeff couldn’t shut up about his new assistant that moved all the way from California.”

You gave a huff of laughter. “Well then, to new beginnings!” You clinked and sipped.

“I see you brought a bathing suit,” she stated, nodding to the ties of your bikini where it poked out from under your top. “Wanna hit the pool? I can introduce you to my husband and my children,” she said with a beaming smile.

“Absolutely! First, can I use your restroom to make sure everything stayed tied on the drive over?”

“There's a restroom right over there," she said, pointing behind you. "Down the hall on the left. I’ll meet you outside.” Smiling, she picked up her margarita glass and swept out the sliding glass door.

You turned and headed down the hall. She hadn’t specified which door on the left, and the first one you came to was a closet. Feeling guilty, you closed the door quickly and kept walking.

After two more tries, you found a bathroom and went inside. Looking at your face in the mirror, you noticed the strawberry from the margarita had given your lips a nice pink hue. You smiled, feeling excited about meeting new people. You took your sunglasses from your hair and undid the two snaps in the front of your romper, shrugging it off and assessing your appearance in the full length mirror. After insuring everything was in place, and your bikini was tied just right, you turned to leave.

A voice from inside the connecting door to the bathroom made you stop. Turning, you noticed the door was slightly cracked and, feeling sneaky, you maneuvered yourself so you could peak into the room. 

Just a man hanging up his cell phone you thought. A very tall man, you corrected, with gorgeous hair that was longer than you had ever thought handsome. This must be Jared, you thought. You turned to go, but your breath caught in your throat when the man pulled his shirt off his head in one quick motion, tossing it on the bed.

Paralyzed, your mouth went dry. He was gorgeous. And all you could see was his back. A back covered in rippling muscles that danced as he bent to remove his shoes. He turned sideways and you could see the curved muscle along the sides of his body. You licked your lips, feeling warmth pool down below. It had been a long time since you’d been with a man...

When his hands reached for the belt on his jeans, you gave an involuntary gasp and ducked out of the small opening of the door. Heart pounding, you picked up the margarita and headed for the other door to exit.

“Shep?” called the voice from the other side of the door.

Flush rising in your cheeks, you thought about booking it out the door before he could see who it was, but you thought better of it. It was one thing to gawk, but you didn’t want to go as far as being a peeping tom! Besides, it hadn’t been on purpose, surely it wasn’t that bad…

“Who are you?” you turned, feeling the heat in your cheeks multiply tenfold. 

There in the door was the most gorgeous man you’d ever laid eyes on. Time seemed to stop as your eyes traced his hazel eyes, sexy nose, roughed up chin-length hair, curved lips, hard chest, rippling abs…

“Uh hm?”

Your eyes snapped back up to his. Where you thought to see annoyance or even disdain, you saw a teasing smile.

Despite the predicament you found yourself in, you found yourself smiling back.

“Uhm, hi! Sorry, I umm..” you laughed, scrubbing a hand through your hair. “My name is y/n and I wasn’t trying to be a peeping tom, it just happened. On accident!”

The man laughed, pushing the door open more and stepping inside.

“I’m Jared, flattered to be the subject of your peeping.” He winked at you, taking the margarita from your hand and taking a gulp before setting it down on the bathroom counter.

“Jared…?” you asked, waiting for him to fill in the blank.

“Padalecki.”

“Jeff’s brother?” you asked curiously. He nodded. “Yes, nice to meet you! I’m his-“

“Assistant,” Jared interrupted. “I know. I thought he had ulterior motives for inviting you today.”

“Oh no,” you assured hastily. “He’s interested in Madeline. He invited me to give me a reason to leave my apartment in Austin.”

Jared looked at you quizzically, and you weren't quite sure why he was looking at you like that. You tugged nervously on your bottom lip with your teeth, nerves making you rush out the next sentence in one breath.

“I’m new here, and somewhat of an introvert… well, I am an introvert, and I don’t really know anyone here and I met Danneel, she seems super nice, and-“

“Wait, back up!” he said laughing, reaching for your margarita again. The glass looked awfully small in his big hands, long, thick fingers curving around the stem… long, capable fingers that had been about to unbuckle his belt, unzip his jeans... you shook yourself.

“I know about Jeff and Madeline,” he said, pausing to take a sip. “Jeff hasn’t told you about me?”

“Uhm.. no?" He seemed slightly stunned at your response, and you felt guilty. Should you try to cover up for Jeff? "I mean, he did talk about having a brother. And a younger sister…” you trailed off because the look he was giving you made you feel like a big goof. “What?” you asked, checking the ties of your bikini self-consciously.

"Nothing," he said, running a hand through his hair while smiling. Your eyes flew to the way his bicep bulged when he did that, the tuft of dark hair under his arm. "It's refreshing to not have someone know who I am."

You turned your head to the side. "Well, I am new to Austin. I only really know the people at the hospital."

He gave a soft huff of laughter and stepped forward, extending a hand to your hair.

"You're from California," he murmured, stroking through your hair, tugging lightly here and there. Each pull seemed to send waves of electricity down the back of you neck, your spine, centering right below your navel. You began to throb there. He smelled... so masculine. Like he'd been working outside all day. He smelled warm, and hot, and so much like man... it had been so long... Your eyes drifted shut, and you missed the soft smile that formed on his lips as he took in your reaction to his touch.

“You are very beautiful,” he murmured, and you felt a moan try to escape your throat as the feel of his hand sent goose pimples all over your body. Your lips parted and your head tipped back, eyes opening only halfway, clouded with lust and want. 

Seeming under a trance, he stepped forward until your nipples pressed lightly against his chest underneath your bikini top.. You were at eye level to his chest and you looked up into his face. He had this look, it was so sexy. Like a rueful smile mixed with this intense love for life that made you feel like you were standing in a ray of sunshine. His hand fell to your cheek, and you felt your eyes close again as you rubbed into his hand like a cat enjoying its pets.

You heard his intake of breath, caught on a huff of laughter, and felt his breath beat on your lips before he lowered his mouth to yours. You were very willing to allow this to happen, caught in a trance of pure sugary lust over this perfectly hot stranger. Well, not technically a stranger. He was your boss's brother...

You couldn’t help the moan that escaped your lips as his softly caressed yours, the sound getting buried within his mouth as he claimed your mouth with his and cupped both your cheeks in his hands. His tongue was hot, his lips soft. He dragged the edge of his teeth against your bottom lip and you swayed dizzily. Without a single coherent thought in your head, you gripped your fingers into the sides of his waist and molded yourself to him closing the slight distance, pressing your breasts flat against him and shifting up onto your toes. You felt his cock surge in appreciation of your response, twitching against you as you slid upward against his body, the denim contrasting nicely against your skin. You could feel every ridge of his stomach muscles against the bare skin of your stomach and your hands crept to his back, pulling him closer to you while your tongue began to stroke his in an intimate pattern..

Needing no more invitation, Jared broke the kiss, taking your bottom lip between his teeth as maneuvered you roughly against the wall of the bathroom, his fingers digging into your scalp almost painfully. One of you growled, you weren't sure who. Your tongue licked at his bottom lip and he released your lip from his teeth with a groan. You felt his lips curve into a smile before he settled his mouth on yours once more, his hands digging roughly into your hair as he molded your mouth to his.

Oh god, you thought, digging your nails lightly into his muscled sides. Completely over ruled by pure primal lust, you moved your hips forward, seeking the feel of him where you had started to burn with a need that you had ignored for too many years. He pushed you back against the wall with a movement of his hips. You moaned, loving the feeling of having this big, hard body pinning you hard against the wall. As good as it felt, it wasn’t enough so you hitched one thigh over his hip. Or at least you tried to, but he was so damn tall.

He knew what you wanted and his hands left your hair to cup your ass. With no effort, he lifted you so your legs were locked around his waist, your back still pressed against the wall. You pulled your mouth away to moan, undulating slightly as the rough feel of denim cut right through the thin material of your bikini. Your forehead dropped to his, and his gaze caught yours, the hazel eyes now dark blue with desire. You felt his cock pulse against you, and you gave another shuddered cry, arching against the wall and fisting his hair in your hands.

“Shhh,” he soothed, bucking his hips into yours. His heated breath fanned over your lips, and he kissed you again. You were caught in a blaze of feeling, the warmth and heaviness growing in your core as he started a slow, primal rhythm against you. Not able to concentrate on the kiss you pulled back, arching your neck back against the wall. You felt his cock... there... right where you felt wetness oozing from you. He pushed up and against you slowly... once... twice... You'd never had anyone move against you like that. He lowered his knees slightly, lining up the ridge of his cock against you, before pressing up hard against you. His mouth bit your neck softly, teeth dragging over the artery pulsing in your neck. He bite you roughly then, pushing his hips into yours rougher this time, eliciting a groan of his own. His hot breath singed your neck. 

You felt him squeeze your ass cheeks in his big hands, grinding you on his cock through the denim of his jeans, and you gasped again, fingers grabbing thick chunks of his hair It was too much, the sensation was building and you squirmed against him desperately. Could you.. really… rutting like this, with a perfect stranger, his clothes still on…?

You moaned in surprise as an orgasm ripped through you, making you cling to Jared with every bit of strength you could muster. He held you tight, covering your sounds with his mouth while you worked through your own release. He held his hips still against you, groaning into your mouth as your orgasm forced you to give tiny little involuntarily jerks against his hips. He let go of your lips when you gasped for air, resting his forehead against yours, the sweat mingling there.

“I just-“

“yeah,” he breathed, his cock twitching in response. The feeling made you groan as an aftershock of pleasure went through you. “That was so fucking hot,” he whispered, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to your neck. You stayed like that for a moment, gasping air into your lungs. 

After a minute of his mouth on your skin, awareness came back to you abruptly and you actually felt tears stinging in your eyes. What the hell had you just done??

“I’m so sorry!” you said desperately, pushing away from him and sliding down his length. You rubbed alongside his throbbing erection, causing him to gasp and laugh breathlessly.

You turned towards the sink, planting your hands on the cool tile. You saw him reach a hand down his pants to adjust himself and your core tightened agonizingly. God, you had just come, but you wanted him inside you... You took a shaky breath and reminded yourself this was so unusual for you.

“I don’t know what I just did,” you said, shaking your head.

Jared laughed.

“I think you just had an orgasm, unless I’m misreading the signs.”

You blushed hard.

“I know, it’s just, I’m sorry-“

“Stop talking,” Jared demanded. He put a finger under your chin, turning you to look at him.

“I haven’t been this turned on since I was a horny teenager jerking off to playboy magazine,” he said with a grin. “That was seriously one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen, getting a girl off without taking off any of her clothes.”

You didn’t think it was possible, but your blush deepened until your skin felt burned. He continued, seeming to enjoy your discomfort immensely.

"I mean, you are in a bikini," he said it appreciatively, letting his eyes caress you. "But that was amazing." 

“I should go,” you said shamefully. How could you have fun knowing you had sexually assaulted the host of the party in his own bathroom??

“Don’t you dare!” Jared demanded. “Besides, I’m not one to follow tit for tat, but you owe me!”

You raised your eyebrows at what he was implying, your core firing up once more. Fact was, you didn't know him but you knew he could demand whatever he wanted from you right now and you would say yes. Of course, as a threat to keep you quiet, but you really didn't think he'd need to threaten you. You felt like such a hussy you would willingly spread your legs wide on his bed and beg him to fuck you. From what you could feel through his jeans, you knew he could fill you full with his cock, stretch your pussy in a way your fingers could never satisfy... maybe he'd even fill you with cum... What the hell was it with this guy that made you want to behave like that??

“I’ll take it out in trade,” he finished. “Stay for the party, eat, swim, have fun.”

“Really?” you asked.

“Yeah!” he said, picking up the margarita and downing the contents. “Consider it payment for…” he gestured between you.

“I’m sorry-“

“Stop!” he said with a laugh, his eyes dancing as he looked down at you. “I’m going to wait until I’m calmed down and head out. You go on out to the pool. Have you met Jensen yet?”

You shook your head. “No… do you need... help?” You felt guilty, seeing the outline of his erection through his jeans. You'd had some release, even though you felt empty and needy once more even now.

He laughed again, low, and somewhat pained.

“I would never take advantage of a woman I just met,” he told you in a teasing tone, his eyes on fire.


End file.
